


Kiss Me Sweet, Make Me Beg

by RainbowRooster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Condoms, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRooster/pseuds/RainbowRooster
Summary: Yuuri teases Viktor a little too much and he finally has enough.





	Kiss Me Sweet, Make Me Beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chococustard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chococustard).



Having lived together for some time, Viktor had learned so much more about Yuuri. He learned that Yuuri loved spending the mornings snuggled under the covers, legs intertwined and hands pulling the other closer. He learned that Yuuri, while not a morning person, would often wake before the morning alarm to watch how the light danced across his features as the sun rose. He learned that Yuuri loved it when Makkachin would pick him over her original owner. Viktor’s pouts would always be met with laughter and with a quick kiss on his puffed lips. Learning more about his fiancé was something Viktor would love to do forever, but some things were more difficult than others. Yuuri was exceptionally shy in the bedroom, being that his long-time idol was his first intimate relationship. Viktor, although really only experienced in a quick one night stand, decided to help Yuuri work through his insecurities at his pace. But god! He could be so timid at times where Viktor would rather he just ravage him. They were pretty equal in the bedroom, and had finally moved to mutual handjobs or blowjobs. They had yet to have actual intercourse, though Viktor knows he would in a heartbeat let Yuuri have him.   
In the beginning of their intimacies, they had discussed the use of a safe-word in case someone went too far and needed to stop. Yuuri’s word is “gingerbread” while Viktor’s own was harder to decide on. He eventually went with “refrigerator”. Having the words alone seemed to help Yuuri through many of his anxieties, though not all. Viktor was patient, as he should be, but he was also thirsty. His delectable Katsudon would sometimes play hard to get on purpose sometimes. Knowing all well how Viktor would get worked up and then tease him by finishing him off before he even had a chance to suggest they try intercrural sex. Again, this was no longer the problem of Yuuri not wanting to have penetration, but the fact that he was cruel and would tease Viktor relentlessly about wanting it and then finishing before they got the chance. And, if Viktor had learned anything, Yuuri was challenging him to take action. The look in his eyes challenging him to break and lose his cool. Today was that day. Yuuri had been pushing Viktor’s buttons all morning. When he first woke up, Yuuri was lying naked on top of the covers, later he claimed it had gotten too hot for him. Sure. Not when the comment had been delivered with a smirk instead of shyness. Then, once Yuuri returned from his run, he casually pulled off his shirt in the living room, causing Viktor to drop his phone into his bowl of cereal. Cocking an eyebrow, Yuuri had left him smirking, swishing his hips as he left for the shower. Viktor had recovered a little while he was bathing, but was drawn right back in when he saw Yuuri walk by in just his towel to the laundry room. Water dripped down his chest and back as he strolled past. On his way back, he held his clothes in one arm and his towel in the other, using it to pat his wet hair. Viktor’s breath hitched at the sight, but only for a second as he was on his way out of the apartment to walk Makkachin. Yuuri was gone when he had gotten back, leaving a small note on the table saying he was practicing for an hour or two with Yurio.  
It was during this time that Viktor prepared all the necessary things for his plans. Lubrication, condoms, a silk tie, and a soft mat to put next to the bed if they were going to be kneeling. Once he felt fully prepared, he took a short shower to clean off the anxious sweat that had built up in the last thirty minutes. He had just finished blow drying his hair when he received a text from Yuuri stating that he was on his way home. He finished as fast as he could and even took Makka back out for a quick bathroom break so she’d be less likely to interrupt them. Everything was ready, so all he had to do was wait for his lovely Katsudon to come home. He was going to enjoy a nice dinner today (he had even made dinner and had it ready to go for after they were finished, knowing full well that Yuuri would be hungry after the workout he’d gotten at practice and that wait being prolonged by Viktor).   
When he walked through the door, Yuuri was greeted by a kiss and something being placed into his hand. Laughing lightly, he pushed his lover back so he could come in from the cold. “What’s gotten into you today? Miss me that much?” Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at Viktor’s honest ‘yes’ answer. He hung his coat before looking at the small box in his hand. “What’s this?” “Yuuri~ You’ll have to open it to find out.” Viktor slipped behind Yuuri, wrapping his arms around his waist as his hands got to work tearing away at the wrapping paper. He hummed into the back of Yuuri’s neck as the lid was removed, both to hide his blush and to feel Yuuri’s soft gasp through where his lips pressed at the base of his neck. After a few moments of stunned silence, Yuuri spoke softly, “Will you help me put it on?” Yuuri held the collar he’d received open for Viktor could take it from him. The leather was a soft but cold sensation on his neck. The black and red colors matched his eros costume to a T, maybe he sould wear it next time he performed the routine. Yuuri blushed softly as Viktor’s fingers brushed across his sensitive skin, threading the collar through the loops, double checking that it wasn’t too tight. The thought that Viktor took such good care of him had his heart soaring, he really would do whatever he was asked. (this is obvious considering the whole chinhoko incident).   
“What’s this for?” Yuuri asked, turning in Viktor’s arms to face him, kissing his neck as he lifted his chin to rest it atop Yuuri’s head. “Hmmm, I thought we’d try something today. Are you up for it? I would be in control and well,” Viktor blushed, moving so he could make eye contact with his love, “I want to go all the way today with you. I have for a while now, but I want to make sure you’re alright with this before we continue.” “Viktor, when we started this, I told you I wanted you to be yourself. I am sorry that my anxieties keep us from being closer.” “No no no, Yuuri!” Viktor hugged the Japanese man close. “You have done nothing wrong, love, I just want to take control for today so that you don’t have time to worry about how much I love you.” “Viktor, I-“ Viktor cut him off with a passionate kiss, tasting tea on Yuuri’s tongue.   
He pushed Yuuri to the wall, “I am going to take care of you, Yuuri. I want to show you how much I love you. I want to take all your worries and anxieties away from you, even if just for a moment. You have your word if I go too far, and I promise I will stop instantly. You can trust me. I love you more than anything.” Viktor’s confession came with teary eyes, and not just from Yuuri. Closing his big, brown eyes, Yuuri took a deep breath. “Alright. Let’s do this.” Opening his eyes once more, Viktor could see the look of determination and love that filled those chocolate depths. Could one fall in love all over again with the same person? Viktor was sure that he would fall more and more in love every day. He clipped the leash to Yuuri’s collar and one word began it all. “Come.”   
Yuuri knelt on the mat by the bed as he was told. “With the way you were teasing me all morning, you should’ve seen this coming.” Viktor snapped the leash quickly, using it to bring Yuuri to all fours in front of him. Sitting on the bed gave him the best view of Yuuri’s back and rear, still covered by Yuuri’s workout attire. “Strip for me, love.” Yuuri hesitated. “Ah ah, that’s not a suggestion love. It’s a command. Strip.” Viktor punctuated the last word with a popping sound on the ‘p’. Blinking, Yuuri stood and worked his sweatpants down to the floor. He then pulled his shirt over his head, crossing his arms and flexing his muscles more than necessary to show them off. The shirt was caught on the leash, so Viktor briefly dropped his hold for a moment to allow the cloth to hit the floor. He held the end of the leash up to his lips, inspecting his prize as he slowly moved to take off the last article of clothing. Once it was tossed away, Yuuri looked to Viktor, eyes determined for what Viktor had planned.   
Returning to sit on the bed, he lightly jerked the leash to bring Yuuri closer. “Kneel, love, you’ll have to prepare me in order to get your final present tonight.” Smirking, he undid his belt and fly, revealing his usual black underwear. Yuuri knelt, pulling the obstructing fabric aside. Viktor’s silvery pubic hair tickled his nose as he pressed a kiss to Viktor’s shaft. He continued his kisses as he made his way down, pulling the clothing off to the floor once he reached the head of Viktor’s penis. Opening his mouth wide and closing his eyes, he took Viktor into his mouth, tongue eagerly reaching its destination before his lips. Viktor pulled the leash taught, bringing Yuuri’s nose to his groin fully. Breath coming in gasps now, Viktor threaded his fingers through his lover’s hair. Scratching his scalp lightly, he mumbled words of praise. As he felt himself drawing closer to orgasm, he swiftly pulled his hair to bring Yuuri’s face up, causing a small pop off his erection and Yuuri’s drool to paint his inner thigh. “You’re so good at that love,” Yuuri preened at the compliment, licking the mix of saliva and precum from his lips.   
The Russian stood, pulling his love to his feet. Chest to chest, he hummed, holding the leash above his head, keeping it taut in his grip. Unhooking the leash, he lightly pushed Yuuri to the bed. Kissing between his shoulder blades, he pushed the upper half of Yuuri’s body to the bed. “Give me your arms dear.” Yuuri complied, placing his forearms across his back. Using the silk tie, Viktor restrained the muscled arms before him, enjoying the way Yuuri’s muscles flexed as he tested the binds. “Are they too tight love?” “No, they’re just fine.” He carefully moved Yuuri onto the bed by picking him up. With a small yelp, Yuuri was tossed to their shared pile of pillows.   
Viktor was on him quickly, grinning as he kissed him deeply. He loved this man so very much, he wanted everything to go well, so he asked once more, “You know your word, love, and you can stop me at any time if you’re uncomfortable.” “I want this, Viktor. I want to keep going. I want to be closer to you. I…I love you so much. Please. Please have me as I am, I want this. I’ve wanted this so long, but I was always so scared you would change your mind about us. About me.” “Yuuri, I could never-“ “I know!” Viktor blinked, remembering their first true argument in the parking garage before a program. Yuuri knew that Viktor would always be there, always love him. But, he was constantly reminded of his insecurities when they were together. He would push and pull, push and pull. He surged forward once more, claiming Yuuri’s surprised gasp for himself.   
He trailed his kisses down Yuur’s jawline to his neck then chest. Taking a nipple into his mouth to lap at it with his tongue. He quickly sat up to strip off his shirt, tossing it aside bfore returning his attention back to Yuuri’s other nipple. The soft gasps and Yuuri’s arching back beneath him spurred him on. He continued lower, nipping at Yuuri’s beautifully sculpted hips. Yuuri’s giggles made him smile as he blew a raspberry to his belly. He dragged his nose along Yuuri’s flexed abs, continuing past his navel to his soft dark hairs above his groin. Yuuri was already mostly hard from the blowjob he’d given Viktor, giving him easy access to place a quick kiss onto the head. Using his lips and tongue, he pulled the foreskin back, exposing the reddened flesh underneath. Precum dribbled down as he pushed his tongue flat across the slit at the tip, enjoying the gasp Yuuri gave as he slowly took him into his mouth fully. Using the bottle of lube left at the end of the bed, he moistened his fingers, pressing one between Yuuri’s cheeks to his entrance.  
The first finger slipped in with no resistance, and he was soon adding a second. Being that it was their first time doing this, he took great care to communicate with Yuuri to make sure that he was comfortable and enjoying everything. Viktor moved his long fingers around, trying to find that spot that worked for himself when he would masturbate. Yuuri’s cry of ecstasy accompanied with him arching his back told Viktor he’d found the right spot. He carefully rubbed the spot, enjoying the sight of Yuuri falling apart on his fingers alone, having forgone sucking him to watch his beautiful face. Yuuri stuttered something, but before he had time to comprehend what was said, Yuuri was coming onto his abdomen. Viktor’s fingers continued to move inside of Yuuri’s entrance throughout his orgasm, though they avoided hitting his prostate straight on. This surprisingly kept Yuuri hard throughout, and after, his orgasm.   
Kissing his inner thigh, Viktor inserted a third finger. “Are you doing alright, love?” he asked softly. Yuuri’s breath came unsteadily, so he paused. Yuuri looked down between his legs where Viktor lay, “don’t, ah, don’t you dare stop now. Fuck me now! Stop teasing me!” Yuuri’s head fell back as Viktor quickly removed his fingers to stretch on a condom. He lined himself up to Yuuri’s entrance, keeling with Yuuri’s legs spread apart. “Are yo-“ “Viktor! Fuck me please ah!” Yuuri didn’t have time to finish his sentence as Viktor thrust his way inside. The stretch was painful at first, but became pleasurable quickly as Viktor began rocking his hips slowly. Words of faster, more, and fuck flew from Yuuri’s mouth. He gripped the sheets beneath him as his body was rocked by his lover. This was bliss; for both of them. Viktor leaned down to take Yuuri’s tongue into his mouth once more, continuing to rock his hips. He broke the kiss for only a second to say he was close, before crashing back down into everything that was Yuuri. Before long, they were both tumbling down in ecstasy, Yuuri cumming first, pulling Viktor over with him soon after.   
The sounds they made brought Makkachin into the room, and she sniffed at their sides with her cold nose. Yuuri and Viktor both yelped from her touch, which in turn encouraged her to hop onto the bed. Viktor ungraciously pulled out of Yuuri before laughing as she nuzzled and licked Yuuri’s defenseless face. Viktor couldn’t help but laugh as he untied his fiancé, finally allowing him to defend himself from the loving licks of their dog. “So much for a nap then,” chuckled Yuuri as he helped Viktor gather the things from the bed. “Well, at least I have dinner almost ready if you’re hungry,” Viktor replied. Once they were cleaned, and had some pants on, they both went after Makkachin, tackling her to the bed to give her the attention she had wanted. Both were panting when they finally let her go to get water, feeling satisfied that they had gotten her back for interrupting. Viktor led Yuuri to their kitchen where they finished cooking the noodles for a spaghetti dinner, Yuuri still wearing the black collar even as they began eating. Viktor hoped that he too would earn a collar of his own sometime, maybe one that was blue, or, knowing Yuuri, it would be pink to match his gaudy convertible in the garage. Either way, as he held Yuuri’s hand as he ate, he knew that he would never be lonely again. Yuuri’s voice cut into his thoughts, “So, what do you want for your birthday, Vitya?” The look in his eyes said it all, they had turned to a new chapter in their lives, and he was living for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^


End file.
